Miyuki Shirogane/Relationships
Kaguya Shinomiya Kaguya Shinomiya is the girl that Miyuki likes but his knowledge about relationships suggest that whoever confesses is the loser in a relationship thus leading to him unwilling to openly admit it. Due to this, he engages in mind games with Kaguya in order to corner her and make her confess. He finds Kaguya beautiful and has openly said it a few times. Later in on the series, we get to know that he is the first one to fall in love before he even became the Student Council President. The whole reason why he became the President was to simply stand beside her and have a chance. He thinks only grand gestures fits for someone like Kaguya and attempted to get in her favor through numerous grand gestures. Although engaged in many mind games with Kaguya, upon learning that he was accepted into Stanford University and will attend there at the end of the year, he decided to confess to Kaguya if she did not do it first. Instead of just wanting to confess however, he also wanted to ask her to go with him. After the events of chapter 160 Miyuki and Kaguya have officialy started dating Kei Shirogane Kei Shirogane is his younger sister. He is overprotective of her and nags her a lot. Due to this, she has recently been prickly and quite rebellious against him but he still cares for her greatly. Yu Ishigami Yu Ishigami is a close friend of Miyuki. He was recruited by Miyuki after investigating a particular incident wherein Ishigami was framed to be the culprit. Miyuki finding out the truth and believing in Ishigami apparently "saved" Ishigami, thus a strong bond of trust ties them together. Miyuki even trusts Ishigami enough to ask for his advice regarding his romance (albeit while pretending that it is for a friend). They spend time together outside school activities sometimes. Chika Fujiwara Chika Fujiwara is a classmate and close friend of Miyuki. While at times he considers her a threat to his and Kaguya's mind games, he owes her a lot. His ability to play volleyball, ability to sing at least one song without killing someone, and the ability to dance Soran Bushi were all due to Fujiwara's long and tireless training sessions. Miko Iino Miko Iino is a friend and former rival of Miyuki, having once run for the position of President against him during the student council elections. She lost out to him, but Miyuki admired her sense of justice and willingness to do the right thing and thus recruited her to be the Student council's Auditor. Ai Hayasaka Ai Hayasaka is a friend of Miyuki. The two became friends after Ai revealed her identity as Kaguya's maid, and the two often text each other. Go Kazamatsuri Go Kazamatsuri '''is a friend and classmate of Miyuki. He is the one that eggs on Miyuki to join an activity at a karaoke place. They get along well. He is a fellow impure like Miyuki. Saburo Toyosaki '''Saburo Toyosaki '''is one of Miyuki's classmates and friends that goes along to a karaoke activity. Maki Shijo '''Maki Shijo is a classmate and friend of Miyuki. The two initially bonded over their shared inability to confess to their respective crushes. Momo Ryuju '''Momo Ryuju '''previously served on the student council with Miyuki back when he was the general affairs officer. Their exact relationship is unknown, but Momo does seem to view him in a somewhat positive light, to the extent of reluctantly helping out with an extremely tedious request during the Culture Festival. Previous Student Council President '''He '''attempted to recruit Miyuki into the Student Council during Miyuki's first year even though Miyuki is impure. They had a generally friendly relationship during Miyuki's first year, though their current standing with each other is unknown. Category:Relationships